Penerus Klan
by Hikari Matsushita
Summary: Ia sangat menginginkan anak didalam keluarga kecil kami, aku juga ingin memiliki keturunan, tapi tak bisa… Mandul? Tidak, kami sehat. Ia, Uchiha Sakura istriku, memiliki trauma… akulah penyebabnya. / Aku sangat ingin memiliki keturunan, aku ingin memberikan anak yang sehat untuknya, Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku. Tapi… aku trauma… aku takut ia meninggalkanku…


**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. **

**This story belong to mine.**

**Genres : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama**

**Rate : M **

**(AU, OOC maybe, typo maybe)**

**Warning : Lime and Lemon **

**DLDR, I warn you before **

**Summary :**

**Ia sangat menginginkan anak didalam keluarga kecil kami, aku juga ingin memiliki keturunan, tapi tak bisa… Mandul? Tidak, kami sehat. **

**Ia, Uchiha Sakura istriku, memiliki trauma… akulah penyebabnya.**

**Aku sangat ingin memiliki keturunan, aku ingin memberikan anak yang sehat untuknya, Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku.**

**Tapi… aku trauma… aku takut ia meninggalkanku… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aw lucunya~!" diusapkan pipi ranumnya pada pipi gembul dalam dekapannya. Wanita itu terlalu gemas pada sosok mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau manis sekali sayang, bunda sayang sekali padamu~" kembali ia tempelkan pipinya pada pipi gembul sesosok bayi direngkuhan penuh kasihnya. Helaian merah mudanya jatuh lemas, sedikit menghalangi kepala mungil dalam dekapannya. Bayi mungil itu terlihat senang, seperti memiliki mainan ia mainkan helaian rambut sang wanita yang tengah mendekapnya hangat.

.

.

.

**Penerus Klan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Hikari Matsushita**

**.**

**.**

**© Presents**

.

.

**ONE**

.

.

Interaksi potret kasih ibu dan anak itu terhenti karena sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut Bunda, hah ?!" hardik sosok berambut pirang dan seketika itu ia merebut paksa bayi mungil dalam dekapan wanita merah muda tersebut.

Dengan lantang wanita bersurai merah muda itu menjawab "Tentu saja aku haha!" wanita itu tertawa manis menanggapi pertanyaan ketus karibnya.

"Cih, jangan mengaku-aku anak orang, Forehead! Kau buat saja sana!" si pirang mendecih kesal. "Huh pelit! Aku kan sedang belajar menjadi seorang ibu Ino-Pig!" wanita muda merah muda nan cantik itu mendengus sebal terlihat dari bibirnya yang mencebik dan intonasi suaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

"Ish! Bayi umur 6 bulanan sudah bisa mngingat kosa kata Sakura! Kalau dia sampai memanggilmu Bunda, aku akan menyumpahimu tak bisa memiliki anak!" Sosok pirang yang kita ketahui yang kita ketahui bernama Ino ini menaikkan satu oktaf pada suaranya. Ia kesal pada sosok merah muda dihadapannya, wanita yang saat ini merengut kesal tapi dimataku ekspresi itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau jahat Ino!" Sakura, sosok wanita merah muda itu mulai kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas kalimat Ino. Wajahnya semakin ia tekuk dalam, oh tolong Sakura jangan perlihatkan raut seperti itu.

"Sasuke! Beri dia anak!" aku sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan nyalang wanita bermarga Shimura tersebut, menyadarkanku yang terlalu fokus memperhatikan si wanita merah muda itu. Ah lebih tepatnya Har – maksudku Uchiha Sakura, ehem istriku yang manis.

"Hn." Aku menjawab singkat dengan ciri khas ambiguku. Segera kunetralkan otakku yang memproses cara membuat anak yang cukup membuatku frustasi satu setengah tahun ini. Kembali kufokuskan atensiku pada Sakura yang saat ini tengah ber-blushing-ria, sepertinya ia malu dengan kata-kata Ino.

"Hei Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau impoten ya?" suara baritone ini sungguh menyebalkan, seseorang tolong ingatkan aku untuk meninju muka sok polos pria disebelahku ini.

"Yang benar? Kau impoten Sasuke?" hebat, istri si muka sok polos ini ikut-ikutan.

"Tak kusangka kau impoten, pantas sudah satu tahun lebih tidak punya anak." Sial, kompak sekali pasangan ini, oke ingatkan aku untuk merajam mereka. Tak peduli mereka itu temanku. Kasihan Hotaru memiliki orang tua tak berperasaan seperti mereka.

"Sa-sasuke-kun tidak impoten kok…" jawab istriku yang menggemaskan ini. Wajahnya terangkat sedikit menampilkan wajah polos nan manisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kunjung hamil, Saki?" Tanya Ino keheranan, wanita ini ingin tahu sekali urusan orang.

"Aku yakin sekali dia impoten, Saki." Sai kembali membuat seluruh atensi jatuh pada dirinya.

"Ck, kalian tak tahu apa-apa." Akhirnya aku membuka suara, hei ini sama saja meragukanku sebagai pejantan tangguh. " Oh ya?" balas Sai dengan nada mengejek.

"Kasihan kau Saki, punya suami impoten…" si pirang ini membuat nada seolah-olah prihatin. Ya selain merajam mereka aku hatus menjauhkan Sakura dari pasangan terkutuk ini. "Tidak! Sasuke-kun tidak impoten!" istriku berteriak garang tepat didepan wajah sahabatnya, Good Job, Hime!

" Hee~ tak usah berteriak begitu, nanti Hotaru menangis." Ino sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. "Ugh, oee~ oee~!"

"Lihat! Hotaru menangis! Papa!" Ino memekik kaget dan memanggil si muka mayat disebelahku ini. "Iya Mama…" menggelikan mendengar mereka bersahutan satu sama lain.

"Go-gomen…" Sakura menunduk menyesal akan tindakannya.

"Aa, daijoubu Saki." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman yang sungguh rasanya ingin kusobek mulutnya. Ck, hari ini aku banyak mengumpat.

"Saki, kalau suamimu tidak impoten kenapa kau tak kunjung hamil?" Tanya si Zombie dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menimang-nimang putranya. "Jangan-jangan kau…. Mandul?" oh si pirang mencari masalah, gunting mana gunting?! Akan kubuat botak kepalanya! Berani-beraninya menuduh istriku yang bukan-bukan!

"Ano… etto…" istriku mulai gelisah, antara ingin menjawab atau tidak, rasanya dia tak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Itu memalukan bagi Sakura dan akan sangat menggelikan bagi kedua pasangan mesum ini.

Aku akan bersuara tapi Sakura telah lebih dahulu menyelaku, " Aku yang cukup bermasalah…" lirihnya, Sakura menunduk dalam keadaan duduk bersimpuh dihadapan meja kotatsu. Kulihat tangannya menggenggam erat ujung dress model lolitanya. Aku menikahi remaja, heh?

"Bermasalah apanya Saki?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "A-aku ta-takut… jika… p-p-p…" suara Sakura bergetar, selanjutnya hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang keluardari mulut mungilnya. Tapi, aku tahu maksud Sakura.

"Ha?" pasangan suami istri itu kompak kebingungan. Dan suasana makin tak enak. Sialan kalian berdua.

Segera aku bangkit dan memasukkan ponselku yang sedari tadi pura-pura kumainkan guna menghindari pertanyaan tak berguna pasangan bodoh itu. "Sakura, ayo pulang." Suaraku pasti membuyarkan pikirannya tentang pernyataan yang belum sempat ia umbar. Aku tak tahan melihat wajah merah hendak menangis milik istriku.

"Are? Sekarang Sasuke-kun?" bola matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Ah sial aku tak tahan!

"Hn." Kutarik berdiri lengan Sakura. Aku berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar apartemen Shimura dengan Sakura dalam gandenganku. "Kok?" Ino semkin bingung. Bodoh, mereka yang membuat suasana awkward ini!

"Chotto." Suara Sai menahanku. Zombie ini menghampiriku dan dan membisikiku. "Cih." Aku mendecih mendengarnya.

"Ganbatte, Sasuke-kun!" masih dengan senyum menyebalkan dan apa-apaan itu 'Sasuke-kun'?! Hanya Sakura yang boleh memanggilku begitu makhluk pucat!

Aku dan Sakura berlalu menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobil CR-Vku. Aku duduk dibelakang kemudi dan Sakura duduk disebelahku. Dengan gerakan lambat ia memasang seat belt. Sakura masih murung, kalau begini aku harus menghiburnya. "Hime, jangan murung begitu, nanti jadi jelek loh." Ucapku halus tapi yang keluar dari bibirku hanyalah nada datar.

Sakura tak bergeming, bibir mungilnya semakin maju.

Biar murung, ia tetap manis.

Kucondongkan badanku kearahnya dengan cepat kucium bibirnya sedikit tekanan dan lumatan. Tak lama kemudian aku melepas ciumanku. Wajahnya berubah warna, merah padam. Kepalanya segera ia palingkan menghadap kaca mobil.

"Hm, jangan mengambek Hime. Itu bukti aku sayang padamu." Dia tetap diam, aku yakin ia semakin merah menyala. Jarang-jarang aku bersikap romantis seperti ini, bukan aku sekali yang terkenal dingin.

"Oh ya, Hotaru lucu sekali ya? Apakah anak Dobe juga lucu ya? Kudengar Hinata tengah mengandung tiga bulan." Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sret.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan wow matanya berbinar. Kau masuk perangkap sayang.

Siapkan telingamu untuk mendengarkan celotehannya.

Aku menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya. Sakura mulai berceloteh seputar bayi. Semoga aku tetap fokus menyetir.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sakura masih setia berceloteh sementara mobil ini belum sampai menuju tempat kami tinggal.

'Tuhan, istriku cerewet sekali.' Batinku meringis.

Aku dan Sakura sudah saling mengenal dan berteman semenjak kami duduk dibangku SMA. Dia gadis yang ceria, enerjik, lugu dan ekspresif. Aku menyukainya ah lebih tepatnya mencintainya ketika aku duduk di kelas sebelas. Saat itu ia duduk dikelas sepuluh, dia juniorku, aku pertama kali bertemu ketika aku ikut menjadi panitia penerimaan siswa/siswi baru.

Awalnya aku tak mau ikut kegiatan membosankan seperti itu, tapi sialnya Shikamaru sang ketua Osis saat itu memaksaku. Sialnya lagi yang mengusulkan aku bergabung adalah si muka mayat, sepertinya dia iri padaku sebagai anggota Osis yang selalu santai.

Ah tapi sekarang aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka, tanpa mereka aku tak bisa bertemu dengan istriku.

Satu tahun kemudian aku menyatakan cinta padanya, saat itu aku baru saja selesai upacara kelulusan SMA. Dan Sakura menerimanya. Pada saat umurku menginjak 21 tahun aku melamarnya dan kami menikah. Menikah muda? Why not? Aku tak mau ia direbut siapapun, apalagi kudengar ia dikejar-kejar oleh Sasori. Mengingat si merah membuatku kesal.

Sakura, cinta pertama dan terakhirku, begitupula sebaliknya aku yang pertama serta terakhir untuknya. Selamanya.

Dan sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar kami segera memiliki keturunan?

.

.

.

.

"Argh! Aku ingin punya bayi!" teriakkan Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku akan masa lalu. Untung saja aku masih bisa mengendalikan laju mobil.

"Hn. Ayo kita buat." Jawabku singkat.

"Tidak mau! Tidak! Tidak!" pekik Sakura. "Cih." Aku mendecih sebal. Selalu saja seperti ini. Hei, Saki kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini?

"Ayo, adopsi bayi!" timpal Sakura kegirangan, alisku bertaut, "Apa?" adopsi?

"Ya! Kita adopsi bayi dari panti asuhan, ne Sasuke-kun?" lihatlah matanya yang berbinar senang, tak akan mempan Hime untuk menyangkut anak.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Sasuke-kun~! Aku kan ingin punya bayi! Uh…" ah dia mulai merajuk. Aku juga ingin punya bayi Saki, selain ehem bukti kejantananku ehem, aku ingin anak darimu bukan adopsi. Aku terlampau sayang pada istriku ini meskipun bisa dihitung jari aku mengungkapkan kasih sayang dalam bentuk kata-kata.

"Aku tidak mau." Kembaliku bersuara.

"Sasuke-kun–" "Anak kita harus kolaborasi antara aku dan kau." Aku menyelanya. Sakura terdiam. Kalah telak.

Keadaan didalam mobil seketika hening.

"Ano…" suaranya memecah keheningan, terdengar bergetar. Kulihat ia memainkan jari-jarinya. Aku sedikit mengangkat alisku tanpa melepas fokusku pada kemudi mobil.

'Belum menyerah, heh?' batinku.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… Ki-kita lakukan program bayi tabung dan menggunakan jasa _Surrogate Mother _saja?"

KRET. Tanganku mengerat pada kemudi, emosiku naik.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun….?" Sakura berusaha meminta persetujuanku.

'Cih.' Batinku mendecih.

Sedikit kumenghela nafas, menstabilkan emosiku.

"Sa–" " Tak akan pernah." Tegasku menolak.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke–"

"Kau ingin memiliki bayi atau menjadi ibu?" aku segera menyelanya dengan pertanyaanku. Kita dengar apa jawabannya.

"A-aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu…" jawabnya pelan, kembali kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Menjadi ibu? Tapi tak mau mengandung? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Hime. Itu sama saja kau bukan ibu sejati… itu artinya–" aku menggantung kalimatku, sedikit melirik reaksinya. Bahunya bergetar, kurasa ia menahan tangis. "–kau tidak mencintaiku, Hime."

Keadaan kembali hening. Terdengar isakan kecil disampingku, aku merasa iba. Tapi, aku sungguh kesal dengan idenya. Bayi tabung? Kami sehat! Dan aku tak butuh bantuan untuk melakukan pembuahan! Surrogate Mother? Hell, meskipun bayinya adalah anak kami, tapi yang mengandung wanita lain cih aku jijik membayangkannya. Anakku hanya Sakura yang harus mengandungnya.

"Ne–" "A-aku sangat mencintaimu! Ta-tapi, kau tahu sendiri aku trauma! Jangan lupakan itu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak kencang, sudut matanya berair.

Trauma… ah aku menjadi teringat akan bisikan Sai sebelum kami pulang.

'Sasuke, belilah obat kuat merk xxx. Kujamin kalian akan segera memiliki momongan.' Bisik Sai, sedikitnya kulihat ia menyeringai. Memoriku mengulang kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

'Cih, masalahnya bukan pada obat kuat atau tidak. Masalahnya Sakura sendiri!' hatiku bergumam kesal.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…hiks… kau tidak lupa akan traumaku kan?" suara terisak miliknya membuyarkan kilasan ingatan akan Sai.

"Hn. Lagipula akulah penyebab kau trauma." Seketika itu Sakura terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di apartemen kami. Kami belum memiliki rumah pribadi, harga tanah disini cukup mahal sekalipun aku seorang Uchiha.

Aku keluar mobil dan beralih ke pintu dimana Sakura duduk. Kubuka pintunya dan Sakura masih terdiam setelah ucapan terakhirku. "Ehem. Ayo masuk, Hime." Aku mengajaknya, berusaha sehalus mungkin.

"Gomen…" Sakura bergumam lirih. "Hn?" alisku bertaut, bingung. "Gomen, traumaku belum bisa hilang…" kembali ia bergumam lirih. "Aa… aku akan menghilangkannya. Ayo masuk." Aku sedikit menarik lembut lengannya.

Setelah ia keluar segera kukunci mobilku, lalu kami memasuki lift di Basement apartemen ini. Kotak besi ini melaju naik keatas, menuju lantai tujuh dalam gedung apartemen.

Diantara kami tidak ada yang membuka suara, hanya terdengar mesin lift ketika meniti tiap lantainya.

Ting. Lantai tujuh pun tiba, kami keluar dari lift dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar apartemen bernomor 2823, apartemen pribadi kami.

Kubuka pintu apartemen dengan system password tersebut. Kulirik kembali wajah Sakura. 'Moodnya masih buruk.' Aku sedikit menghela nafas. Begitu pintu terbuka aku mempersilahkan istriku masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan lesu, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar kami.

Segera kututup pintu dan menguncinya. Aku beralih ke dapur, berniat untuk membuat dua buah gelas coklat hangat. Minuman favorit kami ketika dingin.

Kuambil dua buah mug couple milik kami, aku tersenyum tipis melihat mug yang Sakura beli tempo lalu.

.

.

'Ne, Sasuke-kun! Hora! Mitte mitte! Kawaii ka?' Sakura menunjukkan dua buah mug bertuliskan nama kami. Sakura You are MINE dan Sasuke I am YOUR yang tertulis dimasing-masing mug.

Aku alihkan sejenak perhatianku dari buku yang kubaca, 'Hn? Kau beli dimana? Menggelikan.' Aku mendengus geli membaca tulisan dalam mug tersebut dan aku tersenyum samar, rasanya bahagia dengan tindakan konyol istriku ini.

'Aku memesannya~ temanku membuka usaha percetakan, lucu kan? Nanti aku akan memesan sarung bantal dengan gambar foto kita! Kyaa~' Sakura memekik girang.

'Hmmp–Yang lucu itu kau.' Aku berusaha menahan tawa yang jarang sekali aku perlihatkan pada orang.

'Huh! Jangan tertawa Sasuke-kuuuunn~!' ia merengek. Manis.

.

.

Ingatanku melayang, menghentikan tujuanku membuat coklat hangat.

Kubuka lemari penyimpanan bubuk kakao. Kuambil dua buah strip bubuk coklat tersebut, kutuang isinya dalam mug dan menyeduhnya. Untuk mug Sakura kutambahkan dua sendok teh susu kental manis. Kuaduk rata kedua mug itu kemudian kubawa menuju kamar pribadi kami.

Cklek. Blam. Dengan bantuan siku dan kaki kubuka dan kututup pintu kamar. Langkah kaki pelan nayris tak terdengar. Kuhampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk memeluk kedua lututnya diatas sofa menatap kosong televisi yang ia nyalakan. "Minumlah Hime." Kusodorkan segelas coklat hangat untuknya dan segera kududuk disampingnya.

"Arigatou…" ia menerima mug yang kuberikan dan menyeruput perlahan coklatnya. "Enak…" ia bersuara lirih. "Hn." Aku membalasnya.

Kami pun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kami terlarut akan topik yang sama, trauma Sakura. Salahku yang terlalu memaksanya waktu itu.

"Sasuke-kun… Gomenne…" Suara Sakura memecah keheningan, kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat mug-nya. "Daijoubu, Saki." Aku memakluminya.

Kusentuh pipinya yang ranum, wajahnya terangkat, matanya menatapku berkaca-kaca. Kuelus lembut pipinya, kedua bola mata yang selalu berhasil menjeratku tertutup menghayati belaian lembut jari-jariku pada wajahnya. Perlahan tanganku yang lain menaruh mug coklatku dan mug coklatnya diatas meja kecil disamping sofa.. "Daijoubu Hime… Daijoubu…." Diperlihatkannya kembali kedua emeraldnya dan kutatap lembut kedua permata hijau itu.

Tanpa sadar wajahku mendekat. Terus mendekat, mendekati bibir mungilnya. Kucium lembut bibirnya. Ia menyambutnya, seakan bergerak slow motion kedua lengannya mengalung dileherku. Ciuman lembutku bertransformasi menjadi lumatan dan pagutan intens. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini kami saling bertukar saliva, saling mengaitkan lidah. Terus dan terus kami berpagutan intim. Tangannya menjambak kasar rambutku ia mulai terbakar. Begitu pula aku yang mulai menarik turun resleting belakang dress yang belum ia ganti dengan piyama.

Aku masih normal, gairahku begitu menggebu apalagi kami sudah hampir lima bulan lebih tak melakukan kegiatan intim. Selama satu tahun setengah bisa dihitung jari kami melakukannya, selama itu pula aku berusaha menyembuhkan traumanya akibat malam pertama kami yang rusak.

Selama lima menit kami berpagutan ganas, terpaksa kami lepaskan tautan lidah karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, nafasnya tersengal meraup rakus udara. Begitupula aku, aku sudah tak tahan. Kembali kucium bibirnya kali ini lebih kasar hingga ia terjatuh terlentang diatas sofa. Ciumanku penuh tuntutan dan tekanan. Tangan kiriku menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya dan tangan kananku bergerilya nakal membuka dress-nya.

Gaun model lolitanya sudah tergeletak diatas lantai yang tersisa dihadapanku hanyalah sosoknya dalam pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dan stocking hitam panjangnya. Manis dan seksi. Pikiranku sudah dipenuhi nafsu.

"Ngh.. ngh…" desahnya disela ciuman intim. Ciumanku turun ke leher putih jenjang miliknya. Membubuhkan beberapa tanda kontras. "Sa…Sasu…" ia kembali mendesah. Ciumanku semakin turun kebawah diantara belahan dadanya yang cukup besar. Tanganku merayap dipunggungnya berusaha melepaskan kaitan branya, ia sedikit membusung dadanya guna mempermudah aksiku.

Kain penopang dadanya pun lolos menemani dressnya di lantai. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali melihatnya bertelanjang dada tetap saja aku terpesona dengan kemolekkan tubuhnya, jika aku setipe dengan Naruto-dobe sudah pasti saat ini aku mimisan. Dan itu sangat bukan aku sekali.

Segera kuhentikan khayalan konyol yang masih sempat-sempatnya melintas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu kulahap apa yang tegak menantang dihadapanku. "Engh… Sa… Sasukeee…kuuunn…" ia semakin mendesah erotis semakin membuatku bergairah. Tangan kiriku masih memegang tangannya, mulutku mengulum dan menjilat putingnya yang sudah terangsang, sesekali kugigit kecil yang tegak disekitar aerolanya. Tangan kananku meremas-remas payudara kirinya, Sakura menggeliat gelisah. "Ngh… hentikan… Sasu…" kedua tangannya berusaha melepas kaitan tangan kiriku. Aku lepas saja peganganku. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sakura menekan kepalaku. Meminta rangsangan lebih dari mulutku, heh? Semakin ganas aku bergerilya nakal didadanya. Dan dibawah sana semakin sesak.

Keadaan ini terus berlangsung beberapa menit, tangan kananku berpindah menuju segitiga pengaman yang menutup daerah intimnya, mengelusnya dengan gerakan erotis. Mulutku berpindah merangsang dada yang lainnya. "Ugh…" Sakura menahan suara seduktifnya. Terus aku melakukan kegiatan menggodanya agar ia semakin terbakar gairah mengikuti permainan dan perlahan traumanya menghilang. Mungkin foreplay yang singkat yang membuatnya trauma.

Sret. Tanpa kuduga Sakura membalik keadaan, ia diatasku saat ini. Sakura duduk diantara alat kelaminku yang sudah menegang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja putihku. "Hah…hah… biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu Sasuke-kun…" Sakura meminta mengambil alih permainan.

'Memuaskanku? Mengatasi trauma akan penetrasi saja kau belum bisa.' Dahiku berkerut. "Hn, coba saja kalau kau bisa, Honey." Aku menyeringai seksi menantangnya. Aku membiarkannya melancarkan aksinya. Ia mulai mencium bibirku sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku yang sudah amat kusut. Ciumannya semakin intens, lidahnya membelit lidahku mengajak menari. Tetesan saliva mengalir cukup banyak disudut bibirku. Ia menjadi liar. Kau belajar dimana, Saki?

Wanitaku semakin nakal. Jari-jari lentiknya membelai dada bidangku, bibirnya yang terlihat seksi itu turun menjelajahi dadaku. Menjilat nippleku perlahan, erotis. Aku menahan nafas, merasakan sensasinya. Lagi-lagi tanpa kusadari kedua tangannya sukses membuka zipper celana panjang hitamku berikut celana dalamku.

Jari-jarinya bergerak seduktif membelai yang sedari tadi menyesakkan selangkanganku. Menggenggam gemas milikku, menggerakkan jari-jarinya keatas kebawah secara konstan. Perlahan tubuhnya semakin merosot kebawah. Jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan blowjob! "Sasuke-kun… aku akan memuaskanmu dengan ini…" Sakura mengarahkan payudaranya pada milikku. "Ck, k-kau belajar p-paizuri darimana, Sakura?" aku berbicara diiringi geraman menahan desahan. Sakura menaik-turunkan payudaranya dan ujung kejantananku ia kulum layaknya lollipop.

"Hime…k-kau belajar ini d-darimana…?" nafasku tersengal, aku kembali bersuara karena tak ada jawaban darinya. "Hm?" ia hanya bergumam. Dan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya disaat aku akan mencapai batas. "Go-gomen…aku seperti seorang yang ahli saja, a-aku melihat di video dalam laptopmu…" Sakura menunduk malu. "Aa…daijoubu, Hime. Aku suka." Aku membelai lembut rambutnya. 'Sial, ketahuan sudah bahwa aku menyimpan video seperti itu!' batinku menggelora.

Dengan gerakan tak terduga, Sakura merobek celana dalam hitamnya. 'Hah? Tak perlu kau robek, Hime.' Mataku menatapnya heran. Dan tiba-tiba saj ia sudah menggesekkan kemaluannya yang telah basah pada alat kelaminku. Pelan kemudian semakin cepat. Pinggulnya bergoyang erotis. Tak berapa lama aku menegang, ingin segera menuntaskan perasaan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Dan tumpahlah hasratku, membanjiri sekitar perutku dan perutnya, ada yang mengalir kearah sekitar kemaluannya. "Hah…hah…gomen…aku hanya bisa melakukan ini S-Sasuke-kun…" ucapnya terputus-putus. "Hari ini kau banyak meminta maaf…taka pa Hime…suatu saat traumamu akan hilang…" aku menariknya dalam pelukkanku.

"Aku menyayangimu, sangat mencintaimu…aku hanya ingin anak darimu…" aku berbisik lembut ditelinganya dan mencium lembut pucuk merah mudanya.

Aku mulai beranjak begitupula Sakura yang tengah diatas tubuhku, kugendong protektif tubuh polosnya membawanya pada ranjang lebar milik kami. Kurebahkan tubuhnya diikuti tubuhku, kutarik selimut tebal kami dan menutupi tubuh kami, sebelumnya aku tak lupa mematikan lampu kamar dan plasma tv yang selama kegiatan panas kami terus menyala. Kutarik Sakura dalam dekapan posesifku, membawanya tidur tanpa ada niatan untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lama kudengar dengkuran halus darinya, ia sudah terlelap, kualihkan bola mata hitam pekatku pada jam dinding yang tergantung diatas plasma tv, 'Jam satu,heh?' tanpa piir panjang aku segera menyusul istriku. Menenggelamkan pikiranku dalam bunga tidur. Tapi, pikiranku terbawa pada kejadian saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Ini salahku, saat malam pertama aku terlalu memaksakan diri memasuki dirinya tanpa ada foreplay. Sakura menjerit keras, menangis dan meronta tak terkendali memintaku melepas milikku yang baru saja masuk ujungnya. Maafkan aku, Hime… Saat itu aku dalam pengaruh alcohol yang kuminum saat pesta resepsi. Aku khilaf, aku begitu kasar padamu saat itu.

Semenjak itu ia ketakutan dan amat sangat tegang ketika aku mencoba memerawaninya, meskipun sudah melakukan foreplay berdasarkan saran Naruto-Dobe. Usahaku selalu sia-sia, semua saran teman-temanku gagal total. Sebelum kumemulai, Sakura terlebih dahulu menjerit dan menangis pilu layaknya orang depresi, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya. Kuakui sampai saat ini status kami seorang perjaka dan perawan, menggelikan bukan untuk ukuran pasangan yang telah menikah lebih dari satu tahun? Entahlah kapan ia akan sembuh dari traumanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engh…" aku menggeliat pelan dalam rengkuhannya. Secercah cahaya memasuki kamar pribadi kami. Mau tak mau mataku terbuka. 'Sudah pagi rupanya…' aku melepaskan pelukan suamiku, menuruni ranjang dan memunguti baju-baju yang berserakan disekitar sofa tak lupa aku membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan panas kami semalam. Aku beranjak dari posisiku merapikan keadaan kamar, kemudian menaruh pakaian kotor kedalam keranjang dekat pintu kamar mandi. Kuraih jubah mandi disamping lemari dan memakainya, kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum kumemasuki kamar mandi, kulirik sebentar suamiku yang masih terlelap dan kuberbisik lirih pelan hampir tak terdengar, "Gomen ne…."

Kunyalakan shower, rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi tubuhku. Aku menangis kembali. Aku gagal menjadi seorang istri yang sempurna. Jangankan member momongan, sekedar untuk bersatu pun aku takut. Tubuhku selalu memberikan reaksi penolakan. Selalu dan selalu seperti itu ketika kami mencoba bersatu. Aku takut Sasuke meninggalkanku yang tak bisa menghilangkan traumaku.

Air dingin terus mengalir mengguyur sekujur tubuh polosku. Berharap dapat melarutkan traumaku bersama aliran air. Aku terus menangis. Aku tak berguna.

Maafkan aku suamiku. Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa traumaku telah hadir jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Hatiku perih menatap kedua bola matamu yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah yang sangat jelas bukan kaulah penyebabnya. Aku takut jika kau tahu yang sesungguhnya kau akan jijik kepadaku, kau akan menghilang dariku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Air mataku mengalir mengikuti aliran air. Aku menangis, batinku pun menangis. Samapi kapan aku menyimpan rahsia ini. Sampai kapan aku terus menyakitimu perlahan, sampai kapan…?

.

.

.

.

"Gomenna, Sasuke-kun… aku mencintaimu…sangat…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To be Continue-**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Corner :**

Holaaa~~ hehe ini first fic Hikari ber-rate M '_'v inspirasinya ketika baca artikel tentang susahnya pasangan memiliki momongan /slaps/ X3 sepertinya akan sedikit chapternya hehe :3

Gomeeeeennnn yang Kuroneko belum di-update DX masih mencari inspirasi XD

Wokeh, jika ada yang tidak berkenan atau ada yang tidak jelas silahkan kirim review atau PM :3

Sankyuu~~

Salam peluk cinta dari Hikari :*

**Thanks for Reading and Review **


End file.
